


Tsukki

by chickenwing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, sort of i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenwing/pseuds/chickenwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still not sure if there's a death involved in this story so I'll leave it up to you.<br/>This is my first piece of work and it's probably bad but I checked it for mistakes and edited it a lot. Criticize me!!! I want to learn!!<br/>This started as an idea I had on a bus ride home and it actually became something. I don't know if I like my work but I do like completing something. This may not stay the same forever, I may edit it but I'll leave a note if I do so.<br/>Anyway I hope you like this, it's a huge milestone for me.</p></blockquote>





	Tsukki

I dreamt of you last night  
Moon Boy  
And there were tears in your eyes

You held my gift to you  
Moon Boy  
(a black stegosaur)  
As if it'd slip through your arms  
Like how time slipped from me

I sat next to you  
Moon Boy  
(close enough to touch)  
But the words died  
Unspoken on my tongue

Your headphones stayed on  
Moon Boy  
(loud and angry)  
You never took it off  
Even after you stopped listening

I hope it gets better  
Moon Boy  
(the cold and empty dark)  
I want to see you smile  
Like back when we were young

You stopped eating fries  
Moon Boy  
(You barely eat at all)  
And I'm afraid  
You'd disappear completely

I dreamt of you last night  
Moon Boy  
And there were tears in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if there's a death involved in this story so I'll leave it up to you.  
> This is my first piece of work and it's probably bad but I checked it for mistakes and edited it a lot. Criticize me!!! I want to learn!!  
> This started as an idea I had on a bus ride home and it actually became something. I don't know if I like my work but I do like completing something. This may not stay the same forever, I may edit it but I'll leave a note if I do so.  
> Anyway I hope you like this, it's a huge milestone for me.


End file.
